Quistis's Fan Fic
by Marree
Summary: Wow, bribery worked for getting reviews for my last fic sooo... same goes for this one! R+R and U go on my author alert list, AND then 2morrow I'll put up It's Over: Selphie's Side...


Quistis's Fan Fiction  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, or this Greek myth. It is a cool one  
though, isn't it? Plus I actually got FanFiction.Net in here!  
A/N: I had a really cool idea. You know how they have Pokemon cards  
and everything? How many people would wanna see Triple Triad cards  
for sale. I'd buy them! It would be cool! Now, I don't remember all  
the characters in this myth, we studied it during the first two weeks  
of Humanities, so I'm going by what I do still remember, and I'm   
altering a few things to allow more FF8 characters in the story.  
also, just a note:  
Rinoa = Aphrodite  
Selphie = Artemis  
Zell = Cupid  
======  
  
Quistis logged into her Garden account, then surfed over to Balamb  
FanFiction.Net. She went to her author's page.  
  
[Welcome Save_the_Queen82. Remember to log out and read the Rules.]  
  
She smiled and shook her head. She was one of the few Garden Authors  
who knew Fujin and Raijin ran the school's fan fiction site. Of  
course, Fujin really did all the work. Raijin did publicity and   
fluff stuff.   
  
She also smiled at the cleverness of her name. There were about   
ten Trepies with the same name. No one would ever know it was her.   
They'd just think it was a wanna-be Quistis. She clicked on her   
statistics page. She wanted to check up on her latest story...  
  
`````````````````  
  
Rewriting a Myth  
by Save_the_Queen82  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these people. If I did own one person from   
this story though, I would be very happy.  
  
Once there was a King who had a very beautiful baby girl. He named   
her Quistis and loved her very much. However, he was forced, by the   
gods, who forced many people to do many stupid things, to leave his  
daughter in the woods. Luckily, he left her in woods that were sacred  
to Selphie. So Selphie brought up the girl in the woods. Quistis   
became wise, fast, and very skilled in fighting, especially with a   
whip. She lived happily in the woods.   
  
Well, eventually she found her Patron and Matron again, King Cid and  
his wife, the magical Queen Edea of Kramer. They took her in and felt,   
since she was a princess, it would be best if she were married. In   
those times a woman was usually considered to be nothing without a   
man.  
  
Quistis though, as a priestess and ward of Selphie, goddess of the  
hunt, was never supposed to marry. But as we said before, Quistis was  
extremely wise. She made her parents agree to a deal. There would  
be a race. She would race all of her would-be suitors, and if any  
one of them could actually beat her, she would marry them.   
  
The day of the races came. Many men and princes from all the lands   
came to race for her hand. Quistis felt a pain of pity in her heart.  
All these men had come just to try to gain her hand, and all of them  
would die.   
  
Her first suitor, a young prince from the lands of Esthar, was named  
Squall of Leonhart. His father, King Laguna, had been friends with  
Kid Cid for a while, and the two had thought a marriage between   
Quistis and Squall would be a fine one. The sad thing however, was  
that Squall was in love with Rinoa, goddess of love. He could never  
be with her though, and was always depressed and introverted. So   
when Quistis and Squall raced, Quistis easily overtook him, and,  
according to the decree, Squall was executed. This was actualy for   
the better for him, because after that, Rinoa went into the   
Underworld, ruled by NORG, and brought Squall back to live with her   
for eternity.   
  
Her second suitor was a cocky young hero named Irvine of Kinneas.   
He was known far and wide for his feats of strength and courage. He   
was also known for his great hunting skills. It was him who had  
killed the Stone Iguanodons that had come to life to attack Rinoa   
and Queen Edea. Although Quistis was sad to see yet another man fall,  
but she could not allow him to beat her. So she raced against him, and  
he too failed. However, he had found favor in the eyes of the   
goddess Selphie, and she too went and bargained with NORG for his  
soul, and made him one of her helpers.  
  
The tales of Quistis and her speed, beauty, and intelligence spread  
far and wide. However, people grew weary of her always winning, and  
many had given up hope that any man could beat her.   
  
It was then that Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin; a band of traveling   
rogues who went around righting things they deemed wrong, reached the  
lands of Kramer. They all agreed that the whole idea of the race   
was foolishness. Especially Seifer, who believed no woman was worth  
dying for. As they went past the public square though, they saw  
the lovely Quistis racing yet another unfortunate soul. Seifer saw  
her and fell in love instantly.  
  
Because of all the sorrow caused by the race, King Cid and Queen   
Edea decided to have one final race, then end it. They did not want  
to see any others die, and requested one final participant. No one  
stepped forward at first, then Seifer spoke up.  
  
"I will race the fair Quistis, and I will win her hand."  
  
Quistis looked at this man. He seemed kind and sincere, but he had  
a life and his freedom. Two things she couldn't have, now that she  
had found her royal heritage. As they made the announcement about  
the final race, Quistis went over to him.  
  
"Too many have already died. You don't have to. Please back out."  
  
Her saying this and showing this only made him love her more,  
and made him decide then and there to do anything to get her. So he   
talked with his posse, and they decided the smartest thing to do  
would be to go to the goddess Rinoa, and ask for her aid. She told   
them to seek the three golden articles from her son, Zell.   
Unfortunately, he was flying around somewhere and they would have   
to hunt him down.  
  
So the posse searched for him all night, and finally found him   
5 hours before the race. He gave them three important articles, a  
golden apple, a golden book, and a stuffed bear made of the golden  
fleece.   
  
So Seifer took these items and went to the race. As they got ready,  
Quistis still looked at him, worried.  
  
"You can still back out and live."  
  
"What would living be without the love of my life?"  
  
With those last words, the shot went out and the two were off.   
Quistis immediately took the lead. Seifer took the stuffed bear out   
of his side sack and threw it off the track. Quistis's eye was   
caught by it, and she ran off the track to get it. Everyone cheered  
at Seifer took the lead. Quistis saw what ahd happen and hurried   
back. She took the lead again. Seifer pulled out the golden apple  
and threw it four feet further off the track. Again, Quistis ran  
after it. Seifer again took the lead. The apple didn't distract  
Quistis as much as it had in the beginning though, and she was  
quickly back on the track and only 5 feet from the finish line.  
Fujin and Raijin waited in shock on the sides. Seifer took the   
final item, the golden book, out, and threw it as far as he could.  
Quistis ran after it, and when she saw it, she began to skim through  
it.   
  
Seifer used this to his advantage, and he spead ahead and won the  
race. Quistis was shocked, but also a little relieved. She could   
finally stop running. There was a huge, happy wedding. In the end   
though, the two were expected to stay on and rule the kingdom.   
However, the two ran off with the posse the night after they were   
married, and they lived happily ever after.  
  
The End.  
  
`````````````````  
  
Quistis clicked the view reviews button on the screen. Four reviews  
popped up at her.  
  
-------  
Wha? Come on! I deserve a bigger part then that! Do I look like a   
baby in a diaper with wings and a bow and arrow? I don't think so.  
And Seifer with Quistis? Yeah, right. - ChocoboRaver  
-------  
Pretty good job. I liked the story idea, of redoing an old myth.  
It also had a sweet theme to it. - AngelEyes4Evr  
-------  
A Trepie writing about Seifer with Quistis. I thought all of you  
hated him, cause of all the trouble he causes her. Anyway, it was  
a good story, and considering I usually never stop to read stories  
like this, that means a lot. - WarriorDreamer  
-------  
Cool! Woohoo! I'm a goddess and you are not! LOL. This was sweet!  
I gotta tell everyone! - ILuvIrvy  
-------  
  
Quistis smiled as she went back and logged out.   
  
~Seifer read it and liked it. See, thats what its all about. Four  
good reviews. It just makes you smile thinking four people liked   
your work. Even if they don't know you wrote it.~   
  
Quistis smiled and started to walk out.  
  
~So what can I write about next...~  
  
======  
  
[the end]  
btw: I may make this a series... depends on if I get reviews or not...  
Each character writing a fan fic... 


End file.
